forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragonborn
What's with the old Dragonborn? There existed some in 3.5 Era and they are a complete different thing than this one. Maybe it should be created an article for 4. Ed Draconians, ah sorry, Dragonborn and the old ones. :You'd have to ask someone with the new Player's Guide if there was some reference to the old dragonborn. Remember, it wasn't just the Forgotten Realms that lost them, they were introduced to generic DnD too in Races of the Dragon. Also, please remember to sign on talk pages and forums with four tildes (~~~~). hashtalk 15:01, 28 September 2008 (GMT) :::The Dragonborn in the previous Edition were children of Bahamut and Tiamat (See Dragons of Faerûn, p. 9) and created from normal beings. This here is a race with the normal "biological" way of creation. So they are two different things, one is an hero ascended by the hand of a god, the other is born and have different outlook and capabilities. I think two different pages with the old 3.5 Dragonborn and one with the new 4. Edition Dragonborn would be better, than do both into the same. It's because as far as I remember 3.5 is still the essence of this wiki. To let the old ones out, only because they are not described in the new Player's Guide or Campaign Guide would mean, that many entries should be erased, because there is much more not in this small books. Historicus 14:52, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm all for a separate article for 3.5 dragonborn. However, 4e Dragonborn take precedence, since they are going to quickly become what players think of first when they hear the word "dragonborn," like it or not. Alot of players, myself included, had never even heard of 3.5 dragonborn before others started complaining about WOTC using an already existing name for a new race (which, admittedly, was a bad idea IMHO). In some ways, it seems to me that 4e dragonborn fit the 4e definition of "dragonspawn" - creatures that are a result of alchemically mixing dragon and non-dragon blood. However, if we don't want to list them in that article a simple solution would be "Dragonborn (3.5)" or "Dragonborn (Elevated Humanoid" or somesuch. Niirfa-sa 20:54, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Simple solution. The original dragonborn were Dragonborn of Bahamut. They started appearing when faith in Bahamut started to reemerge among the humanoids of Damara and Bahamut regained his divinity.hashtalk 01:36, 29 September 2008 (GMT) Game Just wondering if this race apears in any of the Compure games? Preferebly as a Player race... TerrorBlades 08:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :No. They only made their entry into FR within the last year and no games have been set in the 4e era (yet). Sorry. However, based on Atari's statements it seems such a game is likely. Niirfa-sa 09:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Dragonkin OK, so if Ed says these guys are related to the Dragonborn of Bahamut, where does that leave the Dragonkin, which are also within the Realms? ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe like the Half-dragons perhaps? They're related as being dragonblooded creatures, but nothing more.--Zeromaru X 19:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC)